The Landlord
by Chanel101
Summary: Katrina Richards has set out on a journey to become a singer. When she makes her move to Las Vegas, she quickly finds out that all is not what it seems, for her landlord, Mark Calaway is a dark and menacing as a nightmare. However Katrina discovers that she possesses something that could possibly be the key to his tough exterior...her beautiful voice.


**Prologue**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I sighed heavily as my alarm screamed in my ear. It was the early morning of May 10, 2000, the morning I had been waiting on for what seemed like forever. My name is Katrina Richards...well that's my adopted name, but we'll get into that later. I'm a small 23 year old woman with very big dreams. Standing at 5,1 with long light brown hair that had a deep wave to it, I was a tiny girl. My skin was fare, with light rosy cheeks and icy blue eyes. I had a coke bottle body, with enough curves to make any man drool, but I simply didn't have time for romance. I was too busy chasing my dreams of making it as a singer in Hollywood.

A smile etched it's way across my face as I sat up and reached for my cell phone. After silencing the alarm, I hopped out of bed and slowly glanced around my childhood bedroom...it would be my last time to see it, for I was moving into my own place today. For the last year since graduating college I was living back at home in Maine. I had planned to move to California to start following my dreams but things weren't exactly going my way at the time. I had no job, no money, and to top it all off, no place of my own, so I moved back to my parent's house until I had the money saved up to move.

"Katrina! Katrina sweetie are you awake?" my mom, Sandy yelled from outside my door.

I smiled and folded my arms across my chest. "Yes ma'am I am."

Truth be told I was excited as hell to move but shitting bricks at the same time. I wanted to move to California but only had enough to get an apartment in Las Vegas. I also had a gig lined up working at a nightclub as a bartender. It paid well and that's all that mattered.

After showering and getting dressed for the move, I joined my parents in the kitchen for one last breakfast together. I could tell my mom was doing everything she could to keep it together but one look at me and she fell apart.

"Oh mom please don't cry." I said as I wrapped my arms around her fragile body. She had lost so much weight do to being sick from breast cancer. My mother and I had always been close. I wanted to stay and help dad out with taking care of her, but they both assured me that they wanted me to follow my dreams.

"I'm not upset dear, just happy I got to see you grow up." she whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes fighting back tears. "I'm happy too but please don't talk like you're leaving this Earth tomorrow. I want you here forever."

She sniffled and backed away slightly. Gently she cupped my face making me look her in the eyes. "Sweetie I know how you feel but you must accept that one day I may not be here. This is why I need you to go out there and chase your dreams. Don't put your life on hold for me..."

I sighed and glanced at my father who nodded slightly. I got the hint, and smiled at my mom. "Sure mom, whatever you want."

With that I took my seat on the right side of the table.

"So why don't you tell us about what you plan to do once you get to Las Vegas?" my dad asked. "I gotta say I'm pretty nervous about you living in sin city."

"Dad,"

"What? I'm just saying I've been to Vegas a time or two and-"

"-What happens there _stays_ there dear..." my mom intervened, placing a piece of toast in my dad's mouth.

I shook my head knowing my mom was referring to the night my father and her met. She was 21 back then, working in Vegas as a showgirl. He was 25, good looking and happened to run into her after the show. She couldn't find her car keys that night and he gave her a lift home...I suppose the rest is history.

"Ok well have you talked to your landlord yet? Your mother told me he lives in the apartment complex you're going to be living in."

I nodded as I finished chewing my bacon. "He does, and his name is Mr. Calaway...thats all I know dad."

My mom took a seat across from me. "I'm sure he's a nice guy."

"You say that about everyone Sandy..."

She shrugged as I giggled. "Dad you're just worried because he's a man."

"Exactly...I don't want any man taking advantage of my little girl."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh my goodness here we go,"

"Katrina I'm just being a dad alright? I don't want to see you get hurt out there." he told me. "Just promise me once you know more info about this guy you'll let me know?"

I smiled, "Ok dad but don't expect an update very often, I plan on really focusing on a singing career."

"Well I hope that works out for ya," he said.

We all finished our breakfast quietly. Around 9am it was time for me to head to the airport. My mom hugged me for what seemed like a lifetime before finally kissing my forehead and whispering goodbye. I hugged my dad as well and then walked to the Uber driver's car. I looked back at them one final time, back at my childhood home...With one final wave I got in the car and slowly left the neighborhood I once knew. I didn't know what was in store for me down in Las Vegas, but I sure hoped things were indeed going to work out for me.

My plane landed around 8pm...the absolute longest flight of my life. I wandered around the airport for what seemed like forever before finally finding my way to the main entrance. I was supposed to be picked up by my landlord himself, but all I saw when I walked out front was a limousine. I looked around for signs of a different driver but there was no one else. Just when I thought to go back inside, the driver stepped out and walked up to me.

"Hello there, are you Miss Richards?"

I stared at the short man. He was pudgy with short black hair and pale skin. In some ways he gave me the creeps with those bags under his eyes, but his sweet smile gave me a sense of peace.

"Um yes, that's me."

"Wonderful, I'm Mr. Calaway's driver Paul," he told me as he reached out to shake my hand.

I nervously shook it, finding it to be surprisingly warm to the touch.

"May I take your bags?" he asked pleasantly.

"Um sure...but whats with the limo? Aren't we going to an apartment complex?" I asked.

Paul laughed as he waddled across the path and placed my bags in the trunk. "Yes ma'am but this isn't just any old apartment complex. This place belongs to Mr. Calaway and only the best tenants live there."

I was thoroughly confused..."But I'm nothing special...just another girl trying to follow her dreams."

Paul directed me to the passenger door in the back, "I'm sure Mr. Calaway has his reasons for selecting you. Come now, don't want to be late."

I bit my bottom lip but slowly got inside of the limo. I didn't know it then, but my world was about to be turned completely upside down.


End file.
